User blog:BangJang96/Honest Wiki Trailers- Death Battle Fanon Wiki
roll on screen "DO ONE ON DBFW!" "Cmon, we know its coming: DBFW" "DBFW?" "Do DBFW" "Its prime time you do DBFW. NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" THe following trailer is rated H for Honest. From the community that didn't really trust VS Battles, and didn't really pay attention to Comic Vine, and brushed off Quoras, but really trusted this show. "MONKEY WITCH!" Comes the wiki, that thinks they're redefining VS debating, with pop culture's greatest warriors slapped on just an average Thumbnail template, but looks cool anyways... The Death Battle Fanon Wiki. Journey to a wiki, that somehow manages to have a running chat, active people almost every 10 minutes instead of hours, and is...really interesting? I guess? With fight ideas that could be really really good, orrrrr really really bad. Seriously? Shrek of all people against a bunch of broken down robots? W-what? ARiel vs a sponge? Man, they really ARE redefining VS debating... So strap on, for a wiki that not only has ridiculous ideas, but also has... OC pages A Hall of Fame Stories And...ok now we're just defining an everyday wiki. Be marveled, by the fact that nearly every user after the summer of 2016, has legitamately been banned because they can't obey simple rules like... -Don't take fights that have user categories in them -Don't be a bully -Don't be a disgusting freak -Don't debate like a f***ing idiot and just a few people managed to not do this stuff, because they actually payed attention. Journey to the wiki's chat, a perfect example of everyday YouTube vine comment sections. While at the same time keeping maintainenance on this wiki's purpose. With a roster of people that realllllyyyy aren't that unique or special in any way possible. With a staff that really isn't that bad, but apparently every block users wants to punch in the face. With people like Arigarmy, a seriously serious admin that won't share his Pepe collection with his friends. GalacticAttorney, the admin that everyone likes, because of a character that defines him. That being Phoenix Wright...*ahem Der the pur-...Ok, I'm just gonna call him Derp. Derp, the other seriously serious admin but at the same time just as memey as everyone else. RoaringRexe, the man who started a total of f***ing over 2,000 comments of memes and texts. Mastaaaa...where has he been? Big the cat, that really nice and sympathetic admin, but actually doesn't have a dark side. The Ancient One, the Mod that on a scale of 1 to 10 for being Ancient, hes a 10 apparently. And Ghost, a guy that everyone thought was a sock puppet because of his obvious name...I guess? But its not just the admins stealing the show. Theres the other people who you realllllyyy shouldn't get to attached too. BangJang96, the fast-typing overconfident weirdo that praises the chat. Gogeta, the chat's complete pessimist. Chris, basically...Jontron. Jesse, a new user that isn't a rule-breaking psychopath. Lion, the guy whos in Thailand now at this point. Quant, one of the oldest members and the creator of the creator who started a comment chain of memessss all because of an MS Paint drawing of a dinosaur. Char, every banned users WORST nightmare, but to be honest who cares about blocked users? Blake, legitamately the only female on this entire wiki, but lets face it everyone thought Warp was a girl. And Hipper, the guy that everyone use to hate, but now hes cool. And at this point, you should go just interview the rest of the people who go there, cause we're on a time crunch. So relive the magic of you're action figures of Batman and Superman clashing on each other, and then coming to this wiki expecting Batman to win, but instead you see three letters that you think is a potty joke: PIS. But in actuality, Superman DOES beat Batman, but Batman is just DC's goldenboy, right? But be amazed that this wiki could possibly have a lore, that makes you ask questions that will actually be answered, like... Is Rexe really Bang's Mom? Does Time watch lesbian porn? Does Ari even have a pepe collection? Is Universal Bomberman legit? Will Blake leave the wiki? Will a new user not get banned? Will Saitama ever win a Death Battle? Is Bang pregnant? Is Mario vs Sonic a more heated debate then Goku vs Superman? Where was Masta all this time? Did he leave? Did he die? Did Rexe say Masta was always a good friend to him, because he knows what really happened to Masta and wanted to tell him how he feels before Masta's fate? Oh god, this is getting intense...reminds me of that Leia scene... "I love you" "I know" JUST GO TO STARRING! JUST GO TO STARRING Starring... Origarmy Killer Instinct Biased I banged your Jang Filthy Frank (Timefreezer) 5k2017 Everyones favorite starter pokemon Galactic Ace Attorney bad mash-up Playing yellow The Soul of Melee Melee Lyin bout the Lion Shadow...I can't remember the rest of the numbers Commander Ghost...yeah thats really what it is Stripper ThatOneGuyWithThatAtTheEndOfHisName Random Nation Flash via organs Jimmy Rexmachina and Rulessssssssssssssssss Admins vs. Chat Dawn of Sh*t Wait, whats that? Hall of Fame got deleted? Oh. Category:Blog posts